My Retailed Love
by BerryDrops
Summary: Title may change. After a harsh break-up there's only one thing Kory Anders wants to do: shop. But apparently it's a going to take a lot more than just a full body wax and some new underwear to get over her ex-beau... if she gets over him at all.


**23****rd**** February**

New jeans... check.

New bag... check.

New shoes... check.

Full body wax... ouch... but check.

Now all that was left was new underwear, one of Kory Anders favourite things to shop for. There was nothing more that screamed 'I'm over you,' than a new outfit and a five hour pampering session.

Expensive? Yes. But totally worth it.

Kory smiled as she walked down the wide halls of the mall. The stunning redhead made her way towards one of the best lingerie stores around and Kory's favourite. There in all its might stood La Senza, the brightly coloured shop lit up like a beacon, beckoning its faithful shoppers to come and spend money. Its large windows all sparkling and clean, giving you a clear view of what the store held in one window and in the other was a large poster of a woman dressed in nothing but lacy underwear.

There are many things a woman does to get over a man that had just dumped them, but the top three would be...

Ice cream: to eat as much ice cream until you can't even remember why you were eating it in the first place, then to hop to the gym and promise yourself you'll never let it happen again.

Boys: one of the many ways to get over a boy is to date another. To hop back onto that dating horse and swear that if anyone's heart will be broken next it will be theirs.

Or the third option; shopping. As the saying goes 'shop till you drop,' one of the most enjoyable things a woman can do. Not only do you buy yourself a new wardrobe but also you buy yourself a new you.

And as much as Kory would love to eat her troubles away with some Rocky-Road or to go clubbing with the girls and find herself some new eye-candy, Kory's true calling was shopping.

So arms full of shopping bags, Kory stared in wonder at the store before her also reflecting back on the boy that coursed her to do this explosive shopping trip. She was still surprised that her once picture-perfect relationship was over, but she reminded herself that it had been over for five months and it was time to move on.

Richard Grayson was the cause of Kory's loneliness, of cause it wasn't just Richard's fault but Bruce Wayne's; Richard's legal guardian.

Bruce Wayne had never liked Kory; it wasn't because Kory was rude or disrespectful. On the contrary Kory was nothing but polite to Bruce even when she found out the real reason Bruce disliked Kory. Nor was it because Kory was a model in the making, most thought that being a model wasn't a proper job and was just an easy living for the pretty but dumb people of the world.

No Bruce disliked Kory because of her origin, although most would deny that Bruce was racist, the evidence was as clear as daylight.

Kory had grown up on one of the many islands of the Pacific Ocean, and for some reason that caused a threat to Bruce, why? She didn't know. But Kory wasn't the only one, Clark Kent had also grown up on one of the islands but was then adopted as a baby and moved to Kansas. Brue disliked Clark as well but was a lot more gracious around him then when he was near Kory.

Bruce didn't really have any valid reasons as to why he disliked Kory or anyone else from those islands so much just that he didn't trust them.

So after years of Bruce's constant nagging that Kory was no good for Richard, Richard gave in and dumped Kory.

Kory was heart broken naturally, as was Richard but the guilt never got to Bruce and he attempted on many occasions to set Richard up on dates. From Helena Bertinelli to Bridget Clancy, Catalina Flores to Miriam Delgado and the list goes on.

But unknown to Kory, Richard never really dated any of them and only agreed to take them on public outings when dates were necessary. But Kory only believed what the magazines showed her.

So here she was five months later getting her life back on track, after staring long and hard enough Kory entered the store. Immediately Kory was surrounded by a rainbow of colours and material.

And she began her hunt.

After twenty minutes or so Kory had picked out a few underwear sets, and was just double checking the rails to make sure she hadn't missed anything. That was until a slight cough from behind her was heard, then soon replaced by a deep voice, one that she knew to well.

"Do you need any assistance?" Standing in front of her was 6ft of handsomeness: Richard Grayson. He still looked the same from the last time she saw him, black spiked hair, piercing blue eyes and a black shirt that said... La Senza?

Kory stood there shocked for a few moments trying to get her head around what she was seeing; she didn't know what she was more confused about. That Richard was here, or that Richard was here wearing a shirt that identically resembled what the workers of the stores were wearing.

"Why are you wearing that?" Kory blurted out.

"What?" Richard asked innocently, and then stared down at his outfit, "oh you mean my uniform? Well personally I would have preferred to wear my own clothes but its store policy."

"U-uniform?" Kory just about sputtered out. The only reason Richard would wear a uniform would be because he was working here, and if he was working here that meant it was the end of the world!

"Yep, you are looking at one of La Senza's new employees," Richard declared gleefully.

"But you can't work here! I shop here!" Kory spat out, "why here?! You hate this store!"

"I'll have you know, a woman and her underwear is one of my favourite things!" Richard argued back, a smile still on his face. "And I know you shop here, that's why I applied for the job."

"You're stalking me?" Kory asked incredulously, ignoring the side look a few customers were giving the pair.

"I prefer the term 'looking out for you'."

"Looking out for me? You broke up with me, you have no right."

"Kory you know I never-"

"Never what?" Kory asked cutting Richard off mid-sentence, "never meant to hurt my feelings? Leave me? Side with Bruce and date other women? For goodness sakes Richard it had only been two weeks and already you were pictured with those tarts!"

"Will you let me explain?" Richard cried out but it was too late and Kory had already stormed out leaving her unpaid items on the floor.

Richard sighed and took a deep breath, he would have other chances to see Kory again, after all this was her favourite store in the mall and she wouldn't abandon it no matter what. Bending down Richard picked up the items and made his way to put them back on their rails, although he only got this job to win back Kory he still had chores to do.

**15****th**** March**

Almost three weeks had passed since Kory's little episode with Richard, and she decided to go back to La Senza, after all there was still underwear in there that she wished to purchase and no employee was going to stand in her way. Quickly checking through the windows to make sure she couldn't see Richard she agreed with herself and decided that this must be Richard's day off.

Quickly she dashed in to the store and picked up the same items she had three weeks ago and made her way towards the changing rooms.

She pulled the curtain across and stripped down; she replaced her bra with the stores but kept her panties on and placed the others on top of hers for sanitary reasons.

Smiling in approval at the dark purple twin set, Kory was shocked and surprised when the curtain flung open and in stepped Richard. "What the-? Pervert!"

Richard stood there calmly then nodded in approval, "I was just checking to make sure you were alright, you've been in here for awhile."

"So you thought you could just storm in here! Get out!"

"Not until you hear me out, you won't return my calls, you ignore me when I text you, this is the only chance I get!" Richard stated loudly.

"No! Security! There's a strange man in my changing-" Kory's cried were cut short when Richard swiftly placed a hand over her mouth, causing her to fall back against one of the cubicles walls.

"Look I only took those women out on dates because I had to, all the time I was thinking what a huge mistake it was to let you go. By the time I got it through Bruce's head that I wanted you it was too late."

Kory slapped Richard's hand away and pushed herself away from the wall, "it's not the point. I can't be with someone who depends on Daddy's approval."

"If I wanted Bruce's approval do you think I would have dated you for so long?"

"It's not the point! Now get out you pervert!" Kory attempted to cover herself up with her arms, but to no avail.

"Hey it's not like I haven't seen you dressed like this, less actually," a quick slap to the face shut Richard up.

"Get out before I make you," Kory ordered in a deadly voice, "you had your chance and you lost it."

Richard's face showed sadness as he looked down on Kory, "I love you," Richard pleaded softly.

Before Kory had a chance to reply the curtain swung open once again, this time revealing a tall woman with cold stony eyes set in a glare. "Excuse me, you're not supposed to be in here," the woman with a French accent glared down at Richard. "You'll get fired for this."

"It's my fault," Kory said quickly to Richard's defence, "he was the only one around and I needed help with one of the clasps."

The woman didn't believe the petite lady but nor did she care and instead ordered Richard out and left Kory there to think about what Richard had just confessed.

**25****th**** March**

Another week had gone by and all Kory could think about was Richard, totally not going along with Kory's plan on getting over him but she didn't mind. The two had dated for along time, but not once had Richard actually said the 'L' word.

Whilst Kory thought of Richard, Richard thought of Kory.

Richard finished up sweeping the floor and leaned the broom up against the counter; it was his turn tonight to close down the store. Just as he was turning off the lights, he heard the front door open then close, "sorry we're closed."

The words died on Richard's tongue as he turned around and found the last person he ever expected to see in the same room as him. Their Kory stood near the front door holding a pink La Senza bag; she slowly made her way towards Richard not once losing eye contact.

"Hey," Richard breathed out.

"Hi, I hope it's not too late but I want to exchange something's."

She gently placed the bag down on the counter where Richard was standing and then turned to look at him again. "What do you want to exchange them for?" Richard asked softly not believing Kory was really there in front of him, actually choosing to be in his presence.

"I was wondering if you had a tall, handsome man in stock that goes by the name of Richard," at each word Kory took one step closer to Richard until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Erm... yeah I think we have only one more left in stock."

"Then I'll take him," wrapping her arms around him Kory leaned against Richard, bringing the two even closer.

"Are you sure? He's a bit faulty," Richard whispered not believing what was happening.

"Richard just kiss me," Kory ordered softly a small smile gracing her face in the dimly lit room, Richard soon mirrored that smile and the two leaned in. It was their first kiss in months but certainly not their last.

Pulling apart Richard pressed his forehead against Kory's; keeping her close. "What changed your mind?" Richard whispered.

"A boy told me he loved me," Kory said simply.

Confusion struck Richard but he ignored it and continued to kiss his once-again girlfriend.

"So... does this mean I get discount?" Kory asked cheekily.

**End.**

**I know it's rushed, I know it's pointless but I had to post it!**


End file.
